


Zlaté dno

by Iantouch



Series: SOS Letní dobročinnost [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iantouch/pseuds/Iantouch
Summary: Letní dobročinná povídka z roku 2016.





	Zlaté dno

Probral se ze sna a na malou chvíli netušil, kde je. Svítalo. Vůně lůžka se zdála povědomá, ale nebyla to jeho postel, tím si byl jist. Opřel temeno o pelest a protáhl ztuhlé svaly šíje. Pravá strana bolela o něco víc. Pousmál se a opatrně se posadil. Dopřál si hluboký doušek vzduchu. Vydechoval však pomalu a tiše, aby nevzbudil spícího muže po svém boku. Pod víčky mu problesklo několik vzpomínek na včerejší noc. V hrudi a slabinách ucítil záchvěv vzrušení. Byl to jen letmý stín prožité rozkoše, přesto mu ve tváři vyvolal blažený úsměv. Jeho čekankově modré oči zazářily jasným světlem, když pohlédl do tváře milence.  
Co byl živ, nespatřil takovou krásu. Hedvábné vlasy barvy taveného mithrilu splývaly klidně po oblinách krku, vinuly se po bílé kůži paží podobny vzácnému šperku a cudně zakrývaly prsa. Bledé čelo se klenulo nad linkou hustého obočí, klidné a nezvykle prázdné, když bylo zbaveno ozdob. Světlé řasy se chvěly, jak pod víčky těkaly snící zřítelnice. Hebké chlapecké rty, malinko rozevřené, nesly ještě stopy nedočkavých polibků. Po rovném nose, lících a ramenou rozsypal tvůrce hrstičku pih, zlatavých jiskřiček odlétlých z kovadliny. Byly jedinou nedokonalostí v jinak dokonalém zjevu, a přesto právě ony dotvářely obraz nadpozemské nádhery jako jedinečný tah mistrovského štětce.  
Pán Gwaith-i-Mírdain zvedl paže a znovu protáhl záda. Slunce se vyhouplo nad obzor a zalilo ložnici chladným, stříbrným světlem svěžího zimního rána. Muž v přikrývkách vzdychl ze spánku a překulil se na břicho. Telperinquar bojoval s touhou dotknout se jeho pozadí, hladkého, sametového povrchu napjaté kůže, který se vynořil z lůžka jako dvojice mramorových pahorků. Natáhl prsty, ale rychle je zase sevřel v pěst. Ne, nebude ho budit.  
Vstal, pomalu dokráčel k oknu a pohlédl ven. Střechy Ost-in-Edhilu byly zdobené krajkou rampouchů a sněhu a leskly se v jitřním světle jako diadémy noldorských kněžen. Telperinquar se zachvěl. Byl nahý, podlaha studila do bosých nohou a od okna ledově táhlo. Rozhlédl se po místnosti a jal se sbírat svoje šaty, aby se oblékl. Na křesle u dveří nalezl kabátec, košile ležela před krbem společně s jednou botou. Tu druhou objevil s kalhotami vedle postele. Zlaté a bílé svršky jeho druha byly nazdařbůh zamíchány mezi tím. Sebral je a pečlivě složil. Bříšky prstů pohladil výšivku sněhových vloček na sametovém kabátku, zabořil tvář do jemného hedvábí košile a zhluboka vdechnul nezaměnitelnou vůni připomínající jasmín v jarním dešti. Položil hromádku na noční stolek a téměř obřadně ji završil mithrilovou obroučkou do vlasů, kterou vytáhl z peřin. Vysoké boty z krémové jelenice postavil k pelesti.  
Pročísl vlasy prsty a začal je zaplétat do copu. Byly černé a husté; sám je v žertu přirovnával k žíním. Vlasy Noldor.  
„Proč nespíš?“ ozvalo se z přikrývek. Hlas byl měkký a hebký jako večerní světlo.  
Telperinquar sebou trhl a prudce se otočil k posteli. Paže měl stále ještě zdvižené k účesu. Rychle dovázal cop a přetáhl přes hlavu košili. Z přikrývek hořel pohled velikých zřítelnic. Byly jasnější než ty v očích Eldar a Telperinquar jim propadl už dávno. Jejich barva byla jaksi proměnlivá. Zprvu se zdálo, že jsou šedé, pak se pozvedly k obloze a byly modré, najednou zase zprůhledněly a blížily se svou podobou diamantům, u výhně žhnuly jako tekuté zlato.  
Telperinquar vklouzl do kabátu, omluvně se usmál a řekl: „Musím do práce.“  
„Práce počká,“ zavrněl Maia a vztáhl k Noldovi ruku. Na ukazováku a prsteníku se zableskly šperky.  
Telperinquar na okamžik zaváhal. Pozvání bylo lákavé. Nakonec zavrtěl hlavou. Sebral plášť a ladně proklouzl dveřmi.  
Seběhl schody, v chodbách minul několik ranních ptáčat a octnul se na malém nádvoří. Nádech zabolel v plicích. Mráz kouzlil ledové květy na oknech a větve cesmín zvonily jinovatkou. S věží se snášely stříbrné spršky prachového sněhu. Telperinquar měl rád zimu. Nalézal v ní strohou čistotu, klidnou krásu broušených kamenů. Vločky sněhu se zdály být utkány z mithrilu, jejich geometrie nejednou inspirovala Narviho návrhy pro výšivku či jeho vlastní šperkařskou práci. Led rampouchů připomínal horský křišťál. Vzduch byl průzračný a světlo stříbrné. Rád pracoval v zimě. Dny byly krátké, ale odvedl v nich víc práce než v létě. Vítal objetí mrazu, když znavený opouštěl kovářskou dílnu. Po večerech navrhoval v světle svící. Pil horké víno s kořením a miloval se se svým druhem.  
Myšlenka na něj mu znovu vehnala vzrušení do slabin. Usmál se a tváře ozdobil ruměnec. Obvykle pracovali spolu, ale dnes to bude jinak. Musí to být jinak. Má překvapení. Už dlouho má nápad, který mu nedá spát. A dnes na něm začne pořádně pracovat. Už doopravdy.  
Ve váčku u pasu spaly tři drahokamy. Vybíral je dlouho. Sám se neodvážil hádat, kolik surových kamenů mu prošlo rukama, než našel ty, co hledal.  
Rubín objevil jako první. Nebyl příliš velký; byla to jeho barva, která jej činila výjimečným. Sytý odstín holubí krve byl rudější než ta nejhustší vína. Plameny svíček jakoby toužily vedrat se pod povrch krystalu, který ve hře světla namodrale fluoreskoval. Vybrousil jej jako osmihranný tabulkovec podle trpasličích vzorů. Teď ještě zbývalo vsadit jej do zlata. V mysli mu plul dokonalý obraz prstenu. Vloží do něj vášeň, sílu, žár vzteku i plamen lásky. Bude to prsten ohně.  
Diamant získal teprve nedávno. Přišel k němu s prvním sněhem, byl stejně bělostný, chladný a čistý. Broušením strávil několik týdnů. Usínal a pod víčky mu jako mžitky tančily odlesky faset. V noci se probouzel palčivou bolestí namožených šlach. Ve dne v duchu znovu a znovu rýsoval brus, briliant, v němž světlo ožije stejně jako paprsky luny tančící na vodní hladině. Chtěl v něm zobrazit vodu ve všech podobách: Hebkou mlhu podzimních rán, kapky rosy v pavučině, mořský příboj, průzračný led na Mitheithel, provazce letního deště, ale hlavně tolik milovaný sníh. Vločky byly tak podobny Vardiným hvězdám, že je nemohl nemilovat. Použije mithril. Démant, jiskřivý sníh, pravostříbro. Něco mu říkalo, že obzvlášť tenhle prsten bude jeho milý zbožňovat.  
Třetím kamenem byl sytě modrý safír s hedvábným leskem. Brousit ho začne dnes, možná zítra. Představa o šperku byla zatím nejasná, ale Telperinquar věřil, že se v pravý čas vynoří. Byl zkušený řemeslník a věděl, že tvorba je proces, v němž neradno něco uspěchat. Pokud první šperk zasvětí ohni a druhý vodě, safír připadne vzduchu. Byla v tom promyšlená symbolika, odkaz Curufinwëho rodu. Osud Fëanárových silmarilů předpověděl již Mandos v Soudném kruhu Valar. A nemýlil se. První kámen zhasl s Maedhrosovým životem v ohnivé propasti. Druhý Maglor zahodil do moře. Třetí plul oblohou na přídi Vingilotu, nejjasnější hvězda, dědictví Noldor.  
Pán Gwaith-i-Mírdain vešel do dílny a zabouchl za sebou dveře. Vdechl pach uhlí, vosku a kovu a odložil plášť. Popaměti sáhl pro koženou zástěru a uvázal si ji za chůze k ponku. Bylo tu šero. Slunce teprve nesměle nahlíželo do oken a v pruzích světla vířily částečky prachu. Uvědomil si, že od chvíle, kdy se probudil v milencově posteli, ještě nic nevypil. Došel ke kádi s vodou, v níž chladil odlitky a zalovil v ní naběračkou. Donutil se k několika douškům. Práce byla posedlost. Když tvořil, pil málo, nejedl vůbec. Mnohdy málem zapomínal dýchat. Byla to zdržení, která si nemohl dovolit. Jakkoliv svého otce nenáviděl, zapřít ho nemohl. Curufinwëho krev kolovala v jeho žilách, bouřila a vřela, nenechala ho spát a stále ho hnala vpřed. Potřeboval tvořit, bylo to jeho součástí.  
Sáhl po váčku a vysypal kameny na stůl. Rozkutálely se po desce jako barevné korálky při dětské hře. Chvíli nad nimi stál s rukama v bok, s mírně nakloněnou hlavou, a bez hnutí je pozoroval. Cop se mu svezl po rameni a zalechtal na uchu. Usmál se. Bylo to jeho tajemství. Když hleděl na klenoty, chvěl se a v hrudi cítil teplo. Ten pocit připomínal okamžik před polibkem. Pnutí před činem bylo mnohdy sladší než čin sám. Ale přesto tu byl cíl, vidina výsledku, k němuž dojde tím, že se odhodlá k dalšímu kroku.  
Vzal kružidlo a hranolek vosku, aby načrtl první křivky formy. Odlévat zlato ho naučil otec. Práci s drahými kameny přivykl v Gondolinu. A přece mu všechna díla, jež dosud stvořil, připadala nicotná, špatná, bezvýznamná. Kdysi jedinečný Elessar se jeho zraku jevil jako obyčejný střípek zeleného skla, když jej porovnal s prsteny, na nichž pracoval teď. Telperinquar se vyvíjel, posouval, moudřel a vyspíval. Byl trpělivější. Mnoho přemýšlel, než se vrhnul do samotné práce. Tolik se naučil od svého milého, a přece nepřijal znalosti nekriticky, uvažoval o nich, přidal k nim vlastní a zvládl z nich vytěžit mnohem víc, než se na první pohled mohlo zdát. Dokáže mu, že žák může překonat mistra. Ty tři udělá sám. A dá mu je darem.  
Sáhl pro nůž a jemný pilník a začal obezřetně odkrajovat vosk. Hoblinky měkce dopadaly na desku stolu. Pousmál se. Zase byl o kousek dál, zas se o krůček přiblížil cíli. V mozolnatých prstech se pomalu rýsoval přibližný tvar prstenu. Vylupoval se jako sladké jadérko z omšelé skořápky. Každá hmota ukrývala dokonalost; bylo jen třeba jí pomoct.  
Vrzly dveře. Telperinquar prudce otočil hlavu, model odhodil mezi haraburdí na stole a drahokamy instinktivně schoval v hrsti. Do dílny vstoupil jasný paprsek zlatého světla. Muž v bílém kabátku zazářil mezi veřejemi jako slunce samo. Jeho chlapecký úsměv se při pohledu na milence přetavil v smích a zazvonil jako stříbrné zvonkohry v kamenných loubích.  
„Čemu se směješ?“ zeptal se Telperinquar a nenápadně vsunul kameny do váčku.  
„Vypadáš jako poslední trpasličí dělník, pane Cesmínie. To na tvém čele jsou saze? Kdys naposled viděl hřeben?“  
Telperinquar se kratičce zamyslel a stydlivě uhnul očima.  
„Přinesl jsem ti snídani,“ pokračoval Maia a lehkými kroky dokráčel k ponku. Položil na stůl ošatku překrytou šátkem.  
Noldo vdechl vůni jablek a skořice. Nedočkavě sáhl pro čerstvý šáteček a vcelku si ho nacpal do úst. Chvíli mu trvalo, než vše sežvýkal a spolkl.  
„Dokonce jíš jako trpasličí dělník. To přátelství s Narvim ti docela nesvědčí,“ smál se Maia a pobaveně zakroutil hlavou. Mithrilové vlasy mu splývaly volně zpod křehké čelenky a tiše šustily na límci. „Na čem to vlastně pracuješ?“  
„Na ničem,“ zalhal Telperinquar.  
Jeho druh udiveně povytáhl obočí. Pak se v předstíraném nezájmu opřel bokem o hranu stolu a smetl si z ramene nějaké neexistující smítko. Sarkasticky se ušklíbl: „To musí být velké nic, když kvůli tomu nespíš, nejíš a chodíš týden v jedněch šatech. Musím být světec, když s tebou ještě dokážu spát.“  
Telperinquar se zamračil a přičichl si k podpaždí. „Nemůže to být tak hrozné,“ ohradil se.  
„Není,“ zasmál se Maia, sklonil se k milému, sevřel jeho tvář v dlaních a zlehka ho políbil na nos. „Jen jsem zvědavý a ničí mě, když máš přede mnou tajemství.“  
„Bude to překvapení,“ řekl Noldo jaksi podrážděně.  
Maia ohrnul ret a proťal vzduch dílny rozezleným gestem. Jeho světlo na chvilinku pohaslo. „Víš, že překvapení nesnáším,“ zavrčel. „Nevím, proč ke mně nejsi upřímný. Já jsem ti nikdy nelhal.“  
„Já ti taky nelžu, jen ti prostě neříkám všechno. To je snad normální!“ vypěnil Telperinquar.  
„Nepřišel jsem se hádat.“ Hebký hlas zněl najednou vzdáleně a chladně.  
„Pravda. Přinesl jsi mi jídlo,“ procedil Noldo mezi zuby.  
„Vlastně jsem ti přišel říct, že odjíždím.“  
Telperinquar se zachvěl. Útroby mu sevřel slizký pařát strachu. Stál náhle strnule neschopen pohybu, jen srdce mu zběsile tlouklo, jako by chtělo vyskočit z hrudi.  
„Odjíždíš?“ vyslovil dutě a věnoval milému lesklý pohled plný zoufalství.  
Této chvíle se děsil ze všeho nejvíc. Od počátku kdesi hluboko uvnitř cítil, že jeho štěstí jednou pomine, že nebude stálé, že se přetaví v žal. Dnem i nocí ten pocit zapouzel, vždy se však k němu vrátil jako nemilý příbuzný. Maia, posel samotných Valar, se před lety zjevil s úsvitem nikým nečekán. Byl nádherný, moudrý a štědrý. Miloval krásné věci a ještě víc zbožňoval je tvořit. To měli společné. Telperinquar propadl jeho kouzlu, jakmile jej poprvé spatřil. Sbližovali se dlouho, obezřetně. Zprvu je pojila práce, pak přátelství. První polibek ve světle výhně spojil jejich osud. Noldo chtěl věřit, že navždy.  
„Ale ne,“ usmál se rozkošně Maia, uchopil elfovy ruce a pevně je sevřel v dlaních. „Neodjíždím na vždy, ty hlupáčku.“ Přitáhl Telperinquarovy prsty k ústům a horce je políbil. „Brzy se vrátím. Mám jen nějakou práci jinde.“  
„Jakou práci?“ podivil se Noldo.  
„To bude překvapení.“  
„Říkal jsi, že překvapení nesnášíš.“  
„Tohle se ti bude líbit,“ zazubil se sladce Annatar a políbil Telperinquara na rty.

***

Mairon zatnul zuby a zkřivil tvář ve zlostné grimase. Hnal se na východ s bouří a větrem. Odhazoval tu podbízivě krásnou podobu, kterou bytostně nenáviděl. Bylo snadné oklamat elfy: nasaď si tvářičku vanyarského prince, zacinkej prstýnky a budou ti žrát z ruky. Pohrdal jimi. Byli směšní. A přesto dovedli být užiteční. Hlavně Celebrimbor.  
Překvapení. Tohle překvapení bude stát za to. Eregion shoří. Ovládne všechny. Pomstí se. Pokud jméno jeho pána bylo slovem strachu v Prvním věku, jeho se budou bát teď. Budou se bát Saurona víc než kdy jindy.

_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,  
ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul._

Zdvihl prsten v kleštích a spokojeně se usmál. Rozžhavené znaky se odrazily v tváři.  
Tohle překvapení se ti _nebude_ líbit.


End file.
